User blog:DatNuttyKid/WIKI CHANNEL WEEBLEY - An October Special!
An October Special! Your October is about to get better, because Wiki Channel Weebley is back with a plus-sized issue filled with lots of brand-new information and interviews! Get ready, because here we come! ---- SHOCKTOBER: ABRACADABRA! Last year, Wiki Channel had its first Halloween event: Shocktober! Well, Shocktober's back, and more magical than ever! You can even see Sienna Forbes, star of the Halloween movie Sleight of Hand, which is premiering tonight, on a special episode of Genie!: "Completely Haunted House!", which premieres tomorrow! And you can tune in immediately after Sleight of Hand to catch the new series, NCFA Academy, starring Josephine Anderson! It's an amazing series that we can't wait for you to see! But you have to tune in tonight! ---- MARLEY MICHELE GIVES US THE SCOOP Are we the only ones who are insanely happy that Marley Michele is back on Wiki Channel? Well, it looks like she isn't planning on leaving anytime soon, and we sat down with her to discuss her role in the upcoming movie, Long Way to Seattle and her upcoming album! Us: Hey, Marley! Thanks for coming to talk with us. Marley: Hey! Thanks for having me. Us: Let's get started, alright? So, you finished filming for the upcoming movie, Long Way to Seattle, in September, right? How was that like? Marley: Oh, it was amazing. The whole cast and crew* were the kindest people, and I'm so lucky I had the opportunity to work with them. Us: And you're role in the movie is Quinn Foster? Tell us how she's like. Marley: Quinn is a complete sweethart. She's Kara's best friend, though unlike Kara, Quinn is nice to everybody. They're both considered "popular", and Quinn is just a great friend to Kara, considering she's willing to drive her all the way across the country. *Laughs* Us: She sounds awesome. We're so excited to see this! Marley: I'm sure you guys will love it. Us: And on your Chatter, you announced a new album! Tell us about it! Marley: It's called I Might Be Okay. I started writing this album when I was filming The Aca-Girls, and I personally didn't think I would get anywhere with it. But as time went on, I kept writing, and here I am, about to release it. Us: Tell us some more about the songs on the album. Marley: A majority of the songs on the album were inspired by my personal life. One of them is about my self confidence as a teen, another one is inspired by my eating disorder and how I felt during that time, and I have a few about an old boyfriend of mine and how our relationship just ended up failing completely. But overall, this album is so personal and it means a lot to me. Us: Hold on, eating disorder? Marley: When I was fifteen, I had bulimia. I felt like I wasn't perfect. I saw all these thin models in magazines, on billboards, and on television, and I thought I had to look like that for society to see me as "pretty", so my eating disorder was a result of that. Us: We can't imagine how hard it would be to go through that. Marley: It was hard. And I think it was the hardest during the Aca-Girls. All my co-stars were gorgeous and I saw them as flawless, and I was so upset with myself for not being exactly like them. And when the show ended, I took time away from acting so I could recover from everything that happened. Us: We're so sorry. If you don't mind us asking, are you okay now? Marley: Yeah, I'm okay now. I've been recovered since April 2014, and I'm happy now. Us: We're glad to hear that. And back to what we were saying earlier, when is the album coming out? Marley: January 1st! It's like a New Years gift for all my fans. Us: Well, we're very excited to hear it! Marley: I hope you guys will like it. Us: Oh, I'm sure we will. Well, that's all the questions we had for you. Thanks again for stopping by! Marley: It was nice talking to you. Thanks for having me! Marley also stars in the movie Welcome to New York, which is premiering next month, and you can catch her on several shows on the After Dark Network, too. ---- CHANTELLE'S IN ON THE FUN And speaking of debut albums, we've been hearing rumors that Chantelle, Wiki Records recording artist and star of Edgewater Falls, is releasing one as well! We weren't able to land an interview with her, but she did send in a statement about it! :"This album is really important to me. I started writing it when I was going through a lot in my life, the story of the album is mainly about love I decided that should be the main theme because us girls always get taken for granted and while I was writing the album I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me so the way I was feeling really made this album just how I wanted it." Wow! We can't wait to listen to the songs on the album! Chantelle will surely be sharing more information on Chatter (@Chantelle), so follow her to learn more! ---- NOVEMBER'S GOT THE BEAT! It's been awhile since Wiki Channel has had a large event, but don't worry- November's Got the Beat is coming! What is "November's Got the Beat", you may ask? It's a music-filled Wiki Channel event where your favorite singers and bands (that includes IIT, Large Cluster, and Let's ROK) guest star on episodes of your favorite shows (in this specific case, Edgewater Falls, Nerd Girls, and Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century)! And those aren't the only participants. You can also see Li'l Kylie on Genie!, Lora Megan on Studio Funny, Matt Lanza on The Family Plan, and newcomer Kristin Madison on new show Destiny Calls (a combo of newness!)! And they'll be performing too! Can this get any better? Well, yes, yes it can- for a limited time, you can get Katy Young's We Got the Beat for free on WikiTunes because of this event! Wow! We don't know about you, but we're going to do that right away! ---- WIKI RECORDS' NEWEST ARTIST And speaking of Kristin Madison, there's been quite a bit of buzz about her recent signing to Wiki Records and we want to know what you think. What's causing this buzz, you may ask? Well, Kristin is notable for being Wiki Records first Christian contemporary artist, and her first single, My Savior (coming out on November 6th) is a great example of what she's planning on releasing. Now, Kristin isn't the first Christian on Wiki Channel - Liza McDonald from Genie! and Marley Michele voiced their opinions earlier this year when gay marriage was declared legal, and Yvette Martin from ILY is known for having posted Bible verses with the tag #VerseOfTheDay in the past - but she is the first one to release Christian music, and it's a controversial decision- we personally believe that it is a great one, but what about you? We also got the opportunity to meet Kristin, and she's a wonderful person! She definitely spreads the love of Jesus in the way she acts and speaks. We are personally very proud of her and can't wait to see what she does with her career. ---- EDGEWATER FALLS And that's not all the news related to November's Got the Beat! The Edgewater Falls episode, featuring IIT, also just so happens to be the midseason finale! We got to attend an exclusive screening with the cast and crew, and WOW! The episode is absolutely amazing and we can't wait for you to see it! Here's a few teasers that will make you as excited to see it as we are for you to see it: #'Police.' - There's some cops on the scene. The gang was a little too loud in their search for Ella's killer. #'Christmas.' - Yup, it's a Christmas special in November! Seem a little weird? Well, trust us, you won't care once you get caught up in the action. #'$200.' - The guys make an offer that we aren't sure they can really afford. But, it helps them in the long run... And we don't think they ever actually end up paying it. #'Kissing.' - Whaaaaaat? Yup, one of the couples of the show share a sweet kiss in this episode. We were all squealing. #'Santa.' - Santa has something to do with Ella's murder... Hmmm, that sounded scarier than we intended. #Here's the big one: Crash. - And it's related to one of the most beloved characters on the show. Terrifying. That basically sums it up. The finale airs November 11th at 9:00. Be sure to tune in! ---- THE WIKI CHANNEL AWARDS 2015! This issue's going out with a bang! We're here to formally announce the Wiki Channel Awards 2015! Yeah! This awards show will be towards the end of the year, and will feature performances from Katy Young, Josephine Anderson, Rayelle, and Let's ROK, and the beautiful pair of Rayelle and Julia Harkens as host! And as for the nominees... well, take a look! *'You're the Man' - Best male actor who is a series regular. *#Peyton Borough (Ackerman Agent) *#Walker Adams (The Family Plan) *#Marcus McCloud (Luke & Lauren) *#Daniel Reed (In Due Time) *#Stephen Johnson (Dramatically Average) *#Issac James (Edgewater Falls) *'You Go Girl' - Best female actor who is a series regular. *#Liberty Dillon (In Due Time) *#Hayley Woodworth (Becoming a Sendy) *#Shelly Yanes (Luke & Lauren) *#Nicole Martin (Dramatically Average) *#Olivia Staton (Nerd Girls) *#Spencer Raye Jackson (Miss Good Girl) *'Star in the Making' - Best male actor who is a movie lead. *#Zander Sun (ZAYN) *#De'Andre Chase III (DubStep-Dad) *#Tristan Conti (Sunset Mermaid) *#Joseph Brandon (The Homework Machine) *'Starlet in the Making' - Best female actor who is a movie lead. *#Abby Williams (Everlasting) *#Rayelle (Pretty Geeky) *#Percilla Gold (Finding Prince Charming) *#Julia Harkens (Sunset Mermaid) *'Baby Come Back' - Best actor (either gender) who plays a recurring role on a series. *#Carly Shu (In Due Time) *#Conner Weston (Super Cool Cori) *#Iyana Martin (Life With Twins) *#Liza McDonald (Genie!) *'No Small Parts' - Best actor (either gender) in a supporting movie role. *#Dennis Krist (Too Little Too Late) *#Araceli Remine (Too Little Too Late) *#Percilla Gold (East Meets West) *#Harmony Charme (Algebra Sucks) *'Stuck On Repeat' - Catchiest song. *#Fight Song (Katy Young) *#All Hands On Deck (Chantelle) *#Can't Stop Dancin' (Rebecca Anderson) *#Somebody to You (4 Way Street ft. Chesney Ramirez) *'Musical Master' - Best male artist. *#Lucas Jenkins *#Marcus McCloud *#Kyle Collins *#Matt Lanza *'Musical Mistress' - Best female artist. *#Sienna Forbes *#Chesney Ramirez *#Crystal Diane *#Lisha Jane *'Let's Chat' - Best/funniest chits on Chatter. *#Julia Harkens (@Hark!TheJewels) *#Olivia Staton (@LiviLuvsYa) *#Mark Christian (@BigMC) *#Liberty Dillon (@LovelyLiberty) *'Crowning Cast' - Best show or movie cast. *#''Leslie Wireless'' *#''Life with Twins'' *#''The Family Plan'' *#''Emma & Johnny in the 21st Century'' *'Superstar of Shows' - Best show. *#''In Due Time'' *#''Edgewater Falls'' *#''Ackerman Agent'' *#''Kitty Couture'' *'Master of Movies' - Best movie. *#''Too Little Too Late'' *#''Everlasting'' *#''East Meets West'' *#''Sunset Mermaid'' *'Total Hype' - Most anticipated show or movie that hasn't premiered. *#''RockDaly'' *#''Destiny Calls'' *#''Long Way to Seattle'' *#''Welcome To New York'' And more nominees are incoming! More information, including voting dates, the other nominees, etc. will be coming soon! Keep an eye out! ---- That's all for this Weebley! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts